The invention relates to a method for selecting, processing and/or displaying data in an electronic data processing system, and associated software and systems.
It is well-known in the art to control electronic data processing systems in such a way that, for the selection of stored, calculated or otherwise established data, the data is stored in a predefined hierarchy in addressable memory locations. These hierarchies generally have a so-called tree structure with a trunk and branched-off subdivisions, or branches, to enable efficient and reliable program-controlled processing of predefined routines and the corresponding allocation of data volumes.
Particularly when specific program parts are addressed and data from any given subdivisions of the tree structure are simultaneously allocated, conventional methods have the disadvantage that the hierarchical tree structure can select, process or also display only one list of data or data addresses contained in a subdivision. In these known methods, lists of data or data addresses in hierarchically higher or lower branched subdivisions cannot be readily interlinked with one another because these two aspects, tree structure and list in table form, are processed separately. In other words, it is possible either to select individual objects in the hierarchy or to carry out mass processing in the table without a hierarchical order.